Jurassic Park Creation
by BMann
Summary: BioSyn has succeeded in creating a new Jurassic Park. But what happens when a team sent to investigate and a group of friends vacationing get stranded? More to come.


**Chapter 1 Plans**

"A little lower. There, release it!" A man shouted over the stormy wind into a walkie talkie. He was talking to the helicopter pilot, directing the cargo underneath it to the ground. He had thin balding blonde hair and a piercing set of brown eyes. He was a little over six feet tall, and very strong. He was a little over 40 years old. His name was Jerry Champlain, he was the game warden on Isla Del Mala.

Jerry Champlain grew up in New York, but moved to San Diego when he was three years old. He visited the zoo almost every weekend for a few years. He went to college and majored in animal behaviour studies and biology. He then went on to work at the San Diego Zoo for about seven years. That was when Harry Lee approached him. Lee was a 53 year old, short, stocky man with a full head of red hair. He also had blazing blue eyes. Harry Lee had been born into science, his father and mother were both successful scientists. After college, he went on to several projects at the same time. Having been on so many projects, Lee had become unhealthily busy. He had started fainting during his work, and that was what caused them all to be unsuccessful. Having been fired from his jobs, Lee went to BioSyn and moved up the ranks very quickly. After hearing about Lewis Dodgson's attempts to steal the technology InGen had created, Lee spent years studying about it. Lee said that he had a wonderful opportunity for him. After everything was explained, Jerry accepted the job.

Lee's plan was a simply complex one. To clone dinosaurs. Jerry had heard of some genetics company that tried once. The rumors were that they were successful. He then went on to explain that they already had around thirteen species. When Jerry asked about where it was located, he was told that it was a volcanic sea mount off the coast of Brazil. Isla Del Mala.

The heavy stainless steel cage that was lowered by the helicopter held a very strange, large animal in it. It had a crocodile-like snout with one hundred dull, backwards curving teeth. It was about thirty-six feet in length and a small sail on it's back. It's mottled pebbled skin was flecked with blood and dirt. It was a _Suchomimus tenerensis. _It was a dinosaur.

Dr. Alan Grant stepped into his trailer and took off his hat, setting it down beside his computer. Although he hated computers with a passion, he was finally conned into getting one by one of his students. Once he got the hang of the basics, such as e-mail, he didn't hate it as much. Grant was barrel chested and nearing fifty years old. He grabbed an ice pack and put it on his back. "Your back hurting again?" asked Ellie Sattler, one of his closest friends. "I'm not as young as I used to be... Although, it has hurt ever since the Park." He was referring to the Jurassic Park incident.

Grant opened up his e-mail, wiping his sweaty forehead. They had been working on recovering a maiasaur, but a dust storm had kicked up and erased that day's work. He only had one new e-mail. "Richard Levine? I haven't heard from him in years," Alan said as he read the message:

_Dear Dr. Grant,_

_I am sad to tell you that Richard passed away over the night. He had a heart attack. I don't know how good you knew him, but you were in his address book. The funeral is this weekend in Brazil._

_Sincerely,_

_Ellen Levine._

At the bottom was information about the funeral. "Good god, Richard died last night. Heart attack," Grant said, scratching his head. Ellie read over it over his shoulder, then said, "You should go, and before you say it, we have got the dig covered. Besides, it could be nice." He shook his head, "I suppose you're right, as usual. I'm going to go pack..."

"Andrew! Baby, how's it going man?" Nick Smith embraced his old friend as he walked into the airport. "Pretty good man, just sitting around, the usual. So, I heard you're in college now, pretty sweet." Nick Smith was born in Montana and grew up loving dinosaurs. He was five foot eleven at the age of twenty three. He had short brown hair and deep green eyes. Andrew on the other hand was six foot nine, had long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. They had both been best friends their whole lives. "So this is Andrew White," a woman said as she stood beside Nick. "Andrew, this is Rachel, she's one of my friends from school." "Cool, cool, nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand and smiling. "Nice to meet you to," Rachel replied.

"So, are we still up for the parasail trip over that island? What was it called?" Nick asked, setting his bag down. "No clue, supposed to be pretty crazy," Andrew answered. "Isla Del Mala. Can't you guys remember anything?" Rachel said, shaking her head and laughing. Nick laughed and said, "Very funny. So are we still going?" "That's the plan."


End file.
